S C E N T
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Canon-verse] Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia mendapati tangan kanannya berada di balik kaos hitam yang dipakai Naruto sementara tangan kirinya berada di pinggang si pirang. Bukankah sebelumnya ia hanya duduk di lantai dan bukannya di atas tubuh Naruto? A NaruSasuNaru Fanfiction. Contain Boys' Love and non-explicit suggestive theme. RnR? COMPLETE.
1. Part I, Poison?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the storyline. Nothing else.

**Warnings:** canon-verse (tidak ada pembantaian klan Uchiha, Akatsuki atau Madara), Sho-Ai, bahasa, typo, sedikit OOC dan IC, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada hubungan dengan fanfiksi **A Simple Reason**.

* * *

**SCENT**

**Part I: Poison?**

**(c)** crimson-nightfall

* * *

Kepulan asap berwarna kuning pucat mengepul dan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Semakin lama semakin menebal dan membuat sekeliling terlihat menguning. Terdengar umpatan dan gerutuan dari salah satu sudut ruangan sebelum derap langkah kaki menggema di ruangan tersebut. Seperti tengah berjalan menuju salah satu bagian ruangan. Tidak lama kemudian, satu-satunya jendela yang berada di tempat itu terbuka lebar; membuat asap kuning itu perlahan-lahan meninggalkan ruangan.

"—Aku hampir mengira akan mati di tengah asap seperti ini!"

Uchiha Sasuke—yang saat itu terduduk di atas lantai dengan lembaran gulungan di atas pahanya—hanya menatap datar sosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri di ambang jendela dengan kepala yang terjulur ke luar. Terlihat menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya di tengah asap berwarna kuning yang berarak meninggalkan apartemen milik pemuda itu. Ia mendecakkan lidah mendengar bagaimana dirinya disalahkan karena menyebabkan asap itu muncul di tempat ini.

Tidakkah Naruto—pemuda pirang itu—ingat jika bukan salahnya _jutsu_ yang coba dipraktekkaannya gagal seperti sekarang? Naruto harusnya tidak lupa siapa yang telah menyuruhnya mempraktekkan jutsu dari sebuah gulungan yang diambil pemuda itu dari salah satu ruangan di kantor Hokage hanya karena si pirang ingin mengetahui jutsu apa yang ditulis di gulungan tersebut. Sasuke harusnya tidak mau menuruti permintaan Naruto terlebih jika tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang tahu apa yang ditulis di gulungan itu. Namun, Sasuke yang tidak suka mendengar rengekan dan tatapan memelas dari sepasang iris biru Naruto, pada akhirnya menyetujui permintaan si pirang; membuatnya berakhir di apartemen Naruto seperti saat ini.

Mungkin Naruto tidak tahu jika sekarang Sasuke menyesali apa yang dilakukannya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. Harusnya ialah yang menyalahkan apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto. Bukan sebaliknya.

"... Aku akan menghantuimu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadaku, Teme!" Sasuke mendengar Naruto berteriak. Kedua mata pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sasuke mendengus pelan, berpikir kalau Naruto terlalu berlebihan. "Ne, Sasuke! Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan? Jangan bersikap tidak mengacuhkanku seperti ini, kau tahu?"

"Kau berisik, Dobe," Sasuke berujar enggan. Kedua oniksnya bisa melihat raut kesal di wajah Naruto. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gulungan yang terbuka di hadapannya, menatap segel-segel yang ditulis di atas lembaran gulungan. Keningnya berkerut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dari gulungan itu. Seingatnya, ia bisa memastikan bahwa segel yang dibentuk oleh tangannya sudah benar. Lalu mengapa asap tebal yang muncul dari gulungan tersebut?

Apakah ia salah membentuk segel?

Tidak. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti itu. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya berbuat suatu kesalahan. Apa yang akan dipikirkan kakak laki-lakinya jika mendengar ia salah membentuk segel? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya; berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan Uchiha Itachi dari benaknya.

"Jutsu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kita praktekkan, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki pelan yang sepertinya tengah mendekatinya. Namun ia tidak mendongak dan hanya menatap dengan teliti tulisan-tulisan berwarna hitam yang tercetak di permukaan gulungan. "Kau mengatakan kepadaku kalau mungkin saja gulungan ini berisi jutsu yang hebat. Heh, aku rasa kau salah, Usuratonkachi."

Terdengar desis pelan tidak jauh darinya sebelum Sasuke merasakan Naruto mendudukkan diri di hadapannya. Ia mengerling ke arah pemuda pirang itu; mendapati kening Naruto berkerut.

"Err—sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu jutsu apa yang ada di gulungan itu, Sasuke," Naruto berbisik sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah kedua matanya membelalak; menatap tidak percaya ke arah teman satu timnya. "Hei, jangan terlihat terkejut seperti itu, Teme! Aku hanya mengambilnya dari kantor Tsunade baa-chan. Kupikir kalau mungkin saja gulungan itu berisi jutsu yang hebat-_ttebayo_~!"

Oh, _Kami-sama_, Sasuke terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Katakan sekali lagi mengapa ia bisa-bisanya menyetujui permintaan si pirang. Ah, ya, Sasuke tidak suka mendengar Naruto merengek. Rengekan pemuda itu membuat telinganya panas dan sakit. Ia tidak tahan jika Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia lebih baik mendengar gonggongan Akamaru daripada rengekan si pirang. Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar menganggap bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh.

"Naruto," Sasuke mendesis dengan kedua mata yang menatap tajam si pirang. Ia bisa melihat tubuh pemuda di hadapannya sedikit tersentak. Cengiran lebar yang entah sejak kapan terpatri di wajah Naruto perlahan menghilang. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Usuratonkachi. Mengapa kau bisa begitu saja mengambil gulungan tanpa mengetahui isi gulungan itu, huh? Di mana kau meletakkan otakmu?"

"Oi! Berhenti mengejekku atas kesalahan kecil yang kulakukan, Teme!" Naruto berteriak dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Tatapan pemuda itu tajam namun tidak sampai mengintimasi Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Lagi pula bukan salahku jika aku membawa gulungan ini ke rumah. Salahkan Tsunade baachan yang meletakkannya sembarangan dan membuatku penasaran dengan isinya, kau tahu?"

"Dan kau seharusnya menanyakan apa isi gulungan ini kepada Hokage-sama terlebih dahulu, Idiot! Bagaimana jika gulungan ini adalah gulungan bermasalah?"

Kedua iris biru cerah Naruto melebar sejenak. "Ah, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu," bisik Naruto tanpa memedulikan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Sasuke saat ini. "Tapi... sudah terlanjur kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Sasuke! Kita sudah membuka gulungan ini, bukan? Lagi pula sepertinya gulungan ini tidak berbahaya. Kau lihat, hanya muncul asap berwarna kuning. Kita masih baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Sasuke kembali mendecakkan lidah. "Yeah. Hanya asap berwarna kuning," Sasuke membeo dengan menyunggingkan senyum sinis di wajah pucatnya. "Tapi apa pernah kau melihat asap seperti tadi, Dobe? Asap yang biasa tidak pernah berwarna seperti tadi. Apa salah jika aku berpikir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

Kedua oniks Sasuke melihat bagaimana mulut Naruto terbuka dan menutup seperti mulut ikan; membuatnya kembali mendesah. Sasuke baru saja ingin menyarankan mereka untuk menemui Tsunade sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh angin kencang yang bertiup memasuki ruangan; membawa beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang tumbuh menjulang di samping apartemen Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan bersamaan dengan aroma aneh yang tiba-tiba tercium olehnya dan entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya tersentak.

Sasuke bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan dirinya begitu angin kencang kembali bertiup. Aroma aneh itu kembali tercium olehnya. Namun dibandingkan sebelumnya, ia bisa menebak aroma tersebut. Campuran antara bau garam yang terbawa oleh angin laut serta bau matahari di musim panas. Sasuke bisa memastikan kedua aroma yang diciumnya sekarang. Tanpa sadar mengerang pelan ketika aroma itu menusuk indera penciumannya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya dan mendekatinya.

Aroma memabukkan itu semakin tercium olehnya bersamaan dengan angin musim semi yang kembali bertiup melalui jendela yang terbuka. Kedua mata pemuda berkulit pucat itu terpejam erat. Sasuke tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya hanya karena aroma yang diciumnya. Ia tidak pernah menganggap bahwa rasa garam yang bercampur dengan udara angin laut mampu membuat tubuhnya aneh seperti sekarang.

"—me! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Diamlah! Sasuke berteriak dalam hati ketika sepertinya ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengganggunya saat ini. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan itu. Berharap bisa merasakan dan mencicipi aroma memabukkan tersebut. Sasuke seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Ia menjadi semakin tidak peduli ketika hidungnya mencium aroma itu; membuatnya semakin mencondongkan tubuh tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak tahu dari mana aroma itu berasal. Ia juga tidak sadar bagaimana lidahnya kini terjulur; mencoba mencicipi aroma musim panas yang sekarang menusuk hidungnya. Kembali mengerang dan sesekali mendesah.

"—darlah! Berhenti menjilatiku, Teme!"

Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah ringis kesakitan meluncur dari bibirnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai puncak kepalanya. Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai pada akhirnya menyadari sekelilingnya. Ia ingat kalau sebelum ini, ia terduduk di atas lantai di apartemen Naruto; mengamati sebuah gulungan perkamen.

"Kau sudah sadar, Bastard?"

Sang Jounin Konoha itu kembali mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Kedua matanya mencari di mana keberadaan si pirang sebelum ia mendengar Naruto kembali memanggilnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat menyadari kalau Naruto tengah terbaring di atas lantai dengan tubuhnya yang berada di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Ya. Sasuke tidak salah. Saat ini ia memang tengah duduk di atas tubuh Naruto. Kedua oniks miliknya segera membelalak menyadari posisi tersebut.

Sejak kapan ia berada di atas tubuh Naruto? Dan... dan sejak kapan tangan kanannya berada di balik kaos hitam yang dipakai pemuda itu sementara tangan kirinya berada di pinggang Naruto? Sejak kapan kedua tangan Naruto berada di bahunya? Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, mengapa ia merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya setelah menyadari aroma memabukkan yang diciumnya barusan berasal dari tubuh Naruto?

_Oh, my_...

"_Damn_, Teme! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi kau hampir saja memperkosaku, kau tahu? Menyingkir dariku, Brengsek!"

"A—apa?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap horor pada sosok Naruto ketika pemuda itu menceritakan bagaimana dirinya yang tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh sebelum mendorong tubuh Naruto terbaring di atas lantai dan menindih pemuda itu. Ia juga seperti tengah bermimpi mendengar bagaimana dirinya menyurukkan kepala di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto sebelum menjilati permukaan kulit kecokelatan pemuda itu. Ia sangat yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu apalagi kepada Naruto.

_What the hell is going on here?_

**。。。**

"—Dia **menjilat** dan **mengendusku** seperti seekor anjing, Sakura-chan! Apa dua hal itu belum cukup membuatmu memeriksanya, huh? Teme sudah tidak waras lagi! Aku bisa men—"

Suara nyaring Naruto menggema di koridor rumah sakit Konoha. Membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di kepala dari sosok Haruno Sakura sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya karena telah mengganggu ketenangan tempat itu. Naruto meringis pelan namun tidak berkomentar apapun atas apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mendapat beberapa pukulan lagi di tubuhnya. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit dan menceritakan dari awal dengan perlahan, Naruto?" Sakura mendesis. "Aku tidak akan bisa memberi pertolongan apapun jika tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau tiba-tiba datang sambil menyeret Sasuke-kun ke sini dan berharap aku akan membantu tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, huh? Baka!"

Naruto kembali meringis mendapati tatapan tajam Sakura tertuju kepadanya. Sesekali, ia mengerling ke arah sebuah ruangan yang berada di belakangnya namun segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu ia menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dari atas tempat tidur. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan teman satu timnya akan tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti apa yang terjadi di apartemennya; membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke menemui Sakura. Mungkin _medic-nin_ itu bisa memberi penjelasan mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerangnya. Hell! Naruto tidak pernah mengharapkan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjilat lehernya dan menyusupkan tangan di balik pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Dengan cepat menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding terdekat sembari menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Oh, Kami-sama, ia sungguh berharap kalau saat ini tidak ada ekspresi aneh yang diperlihatkannya ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi. Terlebih jika Sakura masih berada di sini. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada gadis itu jika Sakura menyadari sikap anehnya sekarang?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali memfokuskan perhatian setelah mendengar Sakura memanggil dan menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Naruto sempat menarik napas panjang sebelum menceritakan tingkah aneh yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sakura sebelum gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengatakan untuk menunggu bersama Sasuke sementara memanggil Tsunade untuk datang ke sini. Sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan apapun, Sakura sudah berlari menjauh; meninggalkan dirinya di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit dengan pertimbangan apakah ia akan memasuki ruangan di belakangnya atau lebih memilih menunggu di sini.

Namun pada akhirnya, setelah menggerutu selama beberapa menit, Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala dan hanya menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu sebelum menghela napas panjang. Ia menyeret sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan diri di samping jendela yang terbuka. Kepalanya bersandar pada pinggiran jendela dengan pandangan yang menatap langit musim semi. Sempat memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang bertiup.

Naruto tidak suka kesunyian seperti ini. Tidak. Ia jauh lebih memilih berada di tengah keramaian daripada tempat ini. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke berada sendirian di rumah sakit. Ia juga ingin mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada teman satu timnya.

"... Err, Teme? Apa kau—"

"—Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apa yang terjadi."

Naruto mendecih mendengar bagaimana nada suara Sasuke ketika memotong kata-katanya. Dengan kasar, ia menyeret tempat duduknya dan meletakkan benda itu tepat di samping tempat tidur Sasuke; tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana tubuh pengguna Sharingan itu tersentak dan beringsut menjauh. "Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku ingin membicarakan... err, apa yang terjadi tadi? Oi! Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak berada di sini, Asshole!"

Sasuke mendesis pelan, "_Shut up, Idiot_."

Si pirang tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Sasuke. Dengan seenaknya, ia menjulurkan kaki di atas tempat tidur Sasuke dan menendang kaki pemuda berkulit pucat itu; menuai tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke. Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah Naruto ketika Tsunade dan Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan serba putih itu sebelum Sasuke dapat melakukan sesuatu. Namun cengiran lebar itu hanya bertahan sebentar ketika ia menyadari bagaimana roman muka yang diperlihatkan sang Hokage Konoha saat ini. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan terpaksa, segera bergerak menjauhi sosok wanita berdada besar itu.

Naruto tahu kalau Senju Tsunade tengah marah dan ia tidak ingin salah satu tulang rusuknya patah karena terkena pukulan wanita itu.

"**KAU!**" Tsunade berteriak kepadanya dengan jemari telunjuk yang teracung ke arahnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat seringai tersungging di wajah pucat Sasuke. "Apa lagi yang sudah kaulakukan sekarang, Bocah? Mengapa kau tidak pernah berhenti membuat kekacauan, huh?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Baachan," Naruto mengelak. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja, apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika berhadapan dengan salah satu Sannin Konoha? Sosok Tsunade yang marah jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan Sakura. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Sungguh!"

"Jangan harap aku akan percaya apa yang kaukatakan, Naruto," desis Tsunade sembari berjalan mendekati Sasuke, menanyakan bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Semoga ini menjadi pelajaran bagimu untuk tidak mengambil apapun yang ada di kantorku, Naruto. Beruntung gulungan yang kau ambil bukanlah gulungan yang berisi jutsu yang berbahaya."

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Damn, ia cukup beruntung Tsunade tidak melemparkan botol sake atau benda apapun kepadanya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Dia baik-baik saja, bukan?" Naruto bertanya. Ia sedikit—oke, ia cukup cemas jika terjadi sesuatu kepada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya terkena sejenis efek samping dari jutsu di gulungan—" Tsunade kembali menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "—yang kau ambil di ruanganku. Gulungan itu bukan berasal dari Konoha. Aku mendapatkannya dari misi terakhir yang dilaksanakan salah satu ANBU. Shizune hampir selesai memeriksanya sebelum kau mengambilnya, Bocah! Katakan padaku, apa efek samping dari jutsu yang ada di gulungan itu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut lebih ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Naruto bisa melihat pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat tidak nyaman sehingga memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Salahkah ia jika dirinya sempat melihat rona merah di wajah Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan? Ya. Mungkin Naruto memang salah. Uchiha tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Dalam diam, Naruto berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Tsunade. Sempat beberapa kali saling bertukar bingung dengan Sakura ketika Sasuke mengatakan apa yang dicium pemuda itu setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Aroma yang mampu membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali dan tanpa sadar melakukan hal-hal aneh. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya setiap kali mendapati pandangan Sasuke tertuju kepadanya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terlihat tidak nyaman; sama seperti dirinya.

Sesuatu tengah terjadi dan Naruto tahu kalau hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

**。。。**

Sasuke mau tidak mau menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia melangkahkan kaki di luar bangunan rumah sakit Konoha. Hanya dua hari saja, dua hari yang menyebalkan, sudah membuatnya tidak tahan berada di tempat itu. Siapa yang tidak akan tahan jika setiap kali ada saja yang datang mengganggumu? Entah itu Inuzuka Kiba bersama Akamaru yang datang mengunjunginya atau Rock Lee yang mengajaknya bertarung setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Sial, ia hanya terkena efek samping ringan dari sebuah jutsu. Ia tidak perlu sampai dijenguk oleh orang-orang itu; membuatnya lebih berharap berada di rumahnya sendiri daripada rumah sakit.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memijat pelan keningnya sembari berjalan melintasi jalanan Konoha; berusaha tidak mengacuhkan kikik pelan dari gadis-gadis Konoha yang melihatnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada penjelasan Tsunade yang mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Efek samping yang dialaminya benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia sampai harus menjaga jarak dari Naruto agar dirinya tidak kehilangan kendali setiap kali mencium aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Ya. Sasuke menyadari kalau sikap aneh yang terjadi kepadanya hanya dialami jika berada terlalu dekat dengan si pirang.

Dan ia menyalahkan efek samping itu karena telah membuatnya berpikir yang tidak seharusnya mengenai si pirang. Ingatlah, Uchiha Sasuke! Naruto adalah temanmu! Teman yang sudah kau anggap seperti saudaramu sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan bagaimana seandainya jika efek samping ini tidak sembuh. Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. Hidupnya akan menjadi kacau jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Ia masih ingat Tsunade mengatakan penyebab mengapa ia hanya merasakan efek samping tersebut jika berada di dekat Naruto. Mungkin karena ia menghirup asap berwarna kuning dua hari yang lalu di mana saat itu Naruto berada di dekatnya, begitu penjelasan Tsunade. Sang Hokage juga mengatakan kalau efek samping yang dialaminya hampir mirip dengan _genjutsu_. Hanya saja tidak terlalu berbahaya. Akan sembuh hanya dalam hitungan hari. Yeah, Sasuke hanya bisa berharap efek samping ini cepat sembuh. Ia tidak suka memikirkan bagaimana dirinya bersikap aneh setiap kali ia mencium aroma tubuh Naruto yang menguar di sekitarnya.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Sasuke menapaki jalan menuju rumahnya. Segera mengutuk pelan ketika penciumannya menangkap aroma yang begitu dikenalnya terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus. Ia tahu pemilik aroma ini berada tidak jauh darinya.

_Naruto. Damn that idiot!_ Mengapa si idiot itu harus muncul di saat seperti sekarang?

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika tanpa sadar menghirup dalam-dalam aroma laut bercampur aroma matahari di musim panas. Tubuhnya memanas dan membuatnya segera menggenggam bagian depan pakaian yang dikenakannya setelah menyadari aroma yang diciumnya semakin pekat di antara udara di sekitarnya. Segera membalikkan tubuh dan mengutuk dalam hati mendapati sosok si pirang yang berlari ke arahnya. Napas pemuda itu tersengal seolah-olah baru saja berlari jauh.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemikiran mengenai ingin menenggelamkan kepala di lekuk leher dan mencium aroma tubuh pemuda itu adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang. Sasuke bahkan harus berusaha menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak terulur dan menyentuh tubuh penuh keringat itu saat ini juga. Kami-sama... mengapa sekarang ia terdengar seperti mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap si pirang? Hanya karena sebuah efek samping? Hah! Sasuke benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepada si pirang.

"Te-Teme..." Suara Naruto terdengar berbisik di tengah keramaian di sekitar mereka. Pemuda itu masih berusaha mengatur napas yang memburu. "Kau berjalan terlalu cepat, kau tahu?"

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri dari pemuda di hadapannya ketika Naruto mengatakan mengapa dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun menjauhkan diri dari Naruto semakin sulit dari hari ke hari. Ia menyadarinya. Ia menyadari bagaimana dirinya mulai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh permukaan kulit kecokelatan Naruto setiap kali mereka berada di dalam jarak yang dekat. Tidak seperti pertama kali ia tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, selama dua hari terakhir, tubuhnya merespon sendiri setiap kali ia mencium aroma tubuh Naruto.

Aroma tubuh Naruto membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir dengan jernih. Memabukkan. Membuatnya ingin selalu berada di dekat Naruto dan menghirup aroma dari tubuh pemuda itu. Sasuke tahu kalau hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Ini semakin memburuk. Sangat buruk.

Tidakkah Naruto merasa dirinya menjijikkan jika tahu pemikiran apa yang sekarang tengah melintas di kepalanya? Kedua iris oniksnya melebar. Dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus pergi," Sasuke berbisik. Ia dengan cepat mundur beberapa langkah ketika mendapati Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan terulur ingin menggapainya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada teman satu timnya, ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya; tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Naruto. Pengguna Sharingan itu menyandarkan tubuh pada pintu rumahnya, membiarkan tubuh kurusnya merosot sampai terduduk di atas lantai. Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda itu.

Ini buruk. Sangat. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Tidak seperti perkiraannya bahwa efek samping itu akan semakin memudar seiring waktu, hal yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ia bisa merasakan jika reaksinya terhadap keberadaan Naruto justru semakin memburuk dan ia tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi. Dan sikap Naruto yang sepertinya tidak ingin menjauhi dirinya setelah apa yang pernah terjadi di apartemen pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Bukankah harusnya sekarang Naruto menjauhinya atas sikap anehnya ini? Bukan bersikap seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Ia perlu menjauhi pemuda itu sebelum dirinya bersikap aneh dan lepas kendali.

**。。。**

"... Sasuke menghindariku."

Sakura yang ketika itu tengah menyesap teh hijau menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya dan menatap bingung kepada sosok Naruto. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengerutkan kening namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Yeah, Sasuke menghindariku sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Aku mencoba menemuinya di kediaman Uchiha tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Aku juga mendengar kalau Sasuke pergi ke luar desa untuk menyelesaikan misi. Tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku kapan akan pulang. Kau percaya kalau Sasuke sedang menghindariku 'kan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya. Tangan kanannya mengacak helaian rambut pirangnya dengan kesal. Sesekali mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal.

Salah satu alis medic-nin itu terangkat. "Kau terdengar sangat khawatir, Naruto," kata Sakura. "Dan sejak kapan Sasuke-kun harus mengatakan kepadamu mengenai misi yang harus dilakukannya? Kau bukan orang tua atau bahkan saudara Sasuke-kun, Idiot. Dia berhak melakukan apapun tanpa perlu mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kepadamu."

"Tapi Sasuke adalah temanku! Bayangkan siapa lagi yang harus mengkhawatirkannya selain kita!" Naruto berseru; tidak mengacuhkan bahwa saat ini ia menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Naruto menatap teman satu timnya dengan bingung. "Kau juga akan bersikap sepertiku terlebih jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Sasuke, bukan? Apalagi dengan kondisi Sasuke. Kau tidak khawatir, huh?"

"Sasuke-kun bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia shinobi yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, Naruto," Sakura berkata dengan nada seolah-olah membiarkan Sasuke menjalani misi di tengah efek samping dari gulungan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. "Lagi pula aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa. Tsunade-sensei mengatakan efek samping itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa hari."

Naruto sungguh ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih diam setelah mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Memang mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu hanya saja tidak cukup membuatnya berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Salahnyalah Sasuke bersikap aneh kepadanya. Yeah, Naruto mengakui kesalahan yang telah ia buat.

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan mengapa Sasuke menghindariku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura kembali menyesap teh hijau di tangannya. "Mungkin Sasuke-kun memang sedang sibuk. Tidak bermaksud untuk menghindarimu. Lagi pula apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke-kun menghindarimu? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan mengatakan bagaimana mungkin ia membuat Sasuke kesal sementara sejak pemuda itu keluar dari rumah sakit mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi? Naruto juga ingat bagaimana dirinya selalu mendapati keadaan kediaman Uchiha yang kosong setiap kali mengunjungi rumah Sasuke. Naruto tahu Sasuke tengah menghindarinya dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Si pirang mendecakkan lidah. "Apa mungkin Sasuke menghindariku karena apa yang terjadi? Maksudku, Sasuke bersikap biasa saja sebelum kejadian dengan gulungan itu, bukan? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke merasa tidak enak denganku?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Efek sampingnya akan segera hilang. Mungkin saat Sasuke-kun kembali, dia sudah tidak menghindarimu lagi," ujar Sakura. Keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari ekspresi wajah pemuda di hadapannya terlihat sedikit... kecewa. Ya. Sakura tidak salah melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Naruto. "Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau terlihat tidak senang?"

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku? Terlihat tidak senang?" ia membeo. "Untuk apa? Hahaha... jangan berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal, Sakura-chan! Tentu saja aku akan senang jika efek samping yang dialami Sasuke segera hilang! Aku... err, tidak suka setiap kali mendapati Sasuke seperti ingin menyerangku. Kau tidak melihat apa yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke padaku, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto membuat gerakan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sembari bergetar pelan. Tertawa canggung melihat bagaimana kedua mata hijau gadis itu menyipit memandangnya. Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah langit cerah di atas desa Konoha; mengenyahkan pemikiran tidak suka bahwa Sasuke akan kembali bersikap biasa jika efek samping dari gulungan itu akan segera menghilang.

Ia tidak seharusnya merasa tidak suka, bukan? Seharusnya ia bersikap sebaliknya. Ya, 'kan? Sungguh, Naruto tidak tahu mengapa ia sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan atas sikap Sasuke di apartemennya beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**[a/n]:** hanya sekadar ide random yang muncul setelah cukup lama niat menulis hilang, orz. Ingin membuat sebuah fanfiksi fluffy dan yah—inilah hasilnya. So, wanna leave me review? And I'll try to update ASAP! =)

**02/06/2012**


	2. Part II, Cure?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the storyline. Nothing else.

**Warnings:** canon-verse (tidak ada pembantaian klan Uchiha, Akatsuki atau Madara), implisit **LIME, **Sho-Ai, bahasa, typo, sedikit OOC dan IC, dan sebagainya.

* * *

**SCENT**

**Part II: Cure?**

**(c)** crimson-nightfall

* * *

Sasuke tidak menyangka akan mendapati sosok Naruto berdiri di pintu gerbang desa Konoha sekembalinya ia dari misi bersama Kakashi. Sasuke bisa merasakan langkah kakinya terasa berat setiap kali kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati gerbang desa; berharap ia bisa mengambil jalan lain untuk menghindari si pirang. Atau, mungkin ia harus menunggu dan membiarkan Kakashi kembali seorang diri sampai Naruto tidak terlihat lagi di sana? Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya ketika mendengar Naruto berteriak memanggil namanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke masih tidak tahu apakah efek samping yang dideritanya sudah menghilang atau tidak. Selama seminggu lebih ia tidak berada di dekat si pirang untuk membuktikan hal tersebut; lebih memilih untuk menjalani misi yang memungkinkannya tidak berada di Konoha sampai efek samping itu hilang seperti apa yang pernah dijelaskan Tsunade kepadanya. Apakah jika ia berada di dekat Naruto, ia tidak akan lagi bisa mencium aroma memabukkan dari tubuh pemuda itu? Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika ternyata efek itu masih ada di dalam tubuhnya?

Ia tahu, seharusnya sekarang ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan apakah dirinya sudah sembuh atau tidak. Bukankah sudah seminggu lebih sejak hari di mana ia terkena efek jutsu dari gulungan itu? Harusnya sekarang ini ia sudah sembuh, bukan? Lalu apa yang ditakutkannya? Heh! Sasuke bukanlah seorang pengecut yang akan segera lari seperti seekor anjing yang akan dipukul hanya karena takut lepas kendali di hadapan si pirang, bukan?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak demikian. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan bersikap seperti pengecut.

"—Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei!"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendengar panggilan Naruto. Sempat mengerling ke arah Kakashi yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya sambil—tidak lupa—membaca buku bersampul oranye. Dalam diam memutar matanya atas pemandangan yang sudah biasa tersebut. Ia tidak akan berpikir bagaimana Hatake Kakashi bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh sementara pandangan terpaku pada buku porno di tangan pria itu.

Sepasang oniks miliknya mengamati sosok Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya. Namun ketika pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya kembali menegang hanya karena mencium aroma yang sangat dihindarinya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Dan ia segera tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Efek samping itu **belum** hilang! Ia kembali merasakan tubuhnya memanas hanya karena mencium aroma tubuh Naruto tidak jauh darinya. Napasnya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya setelah aroma memabukkan itu terhirup dan perlahan memasuki paru-parunya; menyebabkan sensasi aneh yang mampu membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

Sasuke mengerang pelan, menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan sembari mundur beberapa langkah. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendekatinya. Kening pemuda itu berkerut dan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya yang bebas; menyuruh Naruto untuk diam. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Kakashi atau Naruto, berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu—masih menahan napas selama yang ia bisa.

Ia benci keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke benci efek samping yang membuat dirinya tidak seperti ia yang biasanya. Hanya karena efek samping sialan itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap Naruto. Demi Dewa Jashin, mengapa di antara semua orang, ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini kepada Naruto? Mungkin... mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak kembali ke Konoha secepat ini. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus meminta Tsunade untuk memberinya misi lain. Paling tidak dengan demikian, ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Naruto. Setidaknya sampai efek samping ini sembuh.

Tapi kapan ini akan berakhir?

Bagaimana jika ia tidak akan sembuh untuk selamanya? Haruskah ia terus menerus menghindari si pirang? Entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak menyukai pemikiran seperti itu. Ia tidak suka mengenai ide dirinya yang tidak bisa menemui Naruto lagi.

_What. The. Hell?_ Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin ini karena efek samping sehingga membuatnya berpikir aneh seperti ini.

Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang mencoba mengejar sambil memanggil namanya. Barulah ketika merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya, ia menyadari keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu. Sempat membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika dirinya berusaha menjauhi Naruto namun pemuda itu berkeras untuk tidak melepaskan lengannya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya diselingi dengan geraman pelan, berusaha keras menahan sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya saat kembali mencium aroma khas dari Naruto. Kedua oniksnya terpaku kepada sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi tidak suka yang terukir di wajah Naruto saat ini. "Jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun, sebaiknya kau—"

"—Berhenti menghindariku, Sasuke."

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto sangat jarang berbicara seserius itu. Ia sangat mengenal bagaimana perilaku teman satu timnya selama ini. Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku ketika mendengar nada datar yang diucapkan Naruto barusan serta bagaimana sorot mata pemuda itu. Terlihat sangat serius dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak suka bagaimana Naruto menatapnya saat ini.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mau tidak mau menghela napas panjang. Dalam hati berharap Naruto akan segera meninggalkannya sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah menghindarimu, Usuratonkachi."

Kalimat itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sasuke tahu jika ia sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri dan Naruto. Ia memang sedang menghindari si pirang karena 'sakit' yang tengah dideritanya dan menolak untuk berterus-terang kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Mengapa harus berbohong? Bukankah jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Naruto mungkin akan bersedia menjauhinya sementara waktu? Ah, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mengatakannya. Ia tidak suka meminta bantuan kepada orang lain, terlebih jika orang itu adalah Naruto.

"... Jika kau tidak sedang menghindariku, mengapa kau meninggalkanku secepat itu dan bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, huh?" Naruto menggerutu pelan sembari mengeratkan cengkeraman pada lengannya. "Aku tidak suka kau menghindariku seolah-olah aku ini adalah wabah penyakit, Bastard!"

Tanpa memedulikan kalau sekarang ini mereka berada di jalan utama Konoha yang sedang ramai, Naruto berteriak kepadanya dan berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melintas di sekitar mereka. Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya dan dengan sedikit kasar, menghentakkan lengan si pirang agar melepaskannya dan kemudian berjalan menjauh. Ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik untuk berdebat dengan Naruto. Ia terlalu lelah setelah misi yang diberikan Hokage kepadanya dan berdebat dengan Naruto adalah hal yang tidak diinginkannya sekarang. Pemuda itu terlalu berisik dan membuat telinganya tidak berhenti berdenging. Belum lagi aroma memabukkan yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto menjadikan dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik.

"Oi! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu, Teme!" Naruto kembali berteriak namun kali ini Sasuke berusaha tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Namun bukan Uzumaki Naruto nama pemuda itu jika dengan cepat menyerah. Umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat menyadari jika idiot pecinta ramen itu kini tengah menariknya dari kerumunan di jalan utama Konoha menuju sebuah gang sempit. Ia mencoba untuk tidak meringis ketika punggungnya menghantam permukaan dinding yang keras; hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok Naruto yang sudah bersikap kasar padanya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Sasuke mendesis tanpa menatap Naruto, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang pemuda di hadapannya saat aroma tubuh Naruto menghantam indera penciumannya karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Tiga buah titik menyerupai tanda koma terbentuk di kedua pupil matanya. Biarkan idiot pirang di hadapannya mengetahui jika dirinya sedang tidak ingin bermain-main. Memang, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha pernah bermain-main?

Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Dengan ragu, ia mencuri pandang. Sempat tertegun saat menyadari jika Naruto menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Salahkah ia jika mengartikan pandangan pemuda itu dengan sesuatu yang lain? Ia menyadari bagaimana Naruto memandangnya saat ini. Tatapan itu... tatapan itu sangat berbeda dari yang sering diberikan Naruto padanya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tidak bisa mengartikan isyarat apa yang diberikan Naruto sekarang.

"Berhenti menghindariku." Suara Naruto terdengar seperti bisikan namun bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak suka kau menghindariku, Sasuke."

Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Jujur, ia juga tidak menyukai kondisi di mana dirinya harus menghindari si pirang. Namun apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali seperti apa yang terjadi di apartemen Naruto. Selama efek samping jutsu sialan ini belum hilang, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melakukannya. Memangnya Naruto tidak merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

Dan... oh, Jashin~! Aroma tubuh Naruto semakin membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Aroma itu seperti menariknya untuk terus berada di dekat si pirang. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang dengan mata terpejam ketika hembusan angin yang bertiup semakin membuat aroma tubuh Naruto tercium dengan jelas olehnya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari jika dirinya perlahan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah si pirang dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram erat bagian depan jaket oranye milik Naruto, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu si pirang.

_Damn..._ ia tidak tahu mengapa Naruto bisa mempunyai aroma memabukkan seperti ini. Jauh lebih memabukkan dibanding _sake_ atau minuman beralkohol lainnya. Sasuke penasaran, bagaimana seandainya jika dirinya mencoba mencicipi permukaan tubuh kecokelatan itu? Bagaimana rasa tubuh Naruto di lidahnya? Memabukkankah? Atau lebih memabukkan dibanding aroma pemuda itu?

Ya. Sasuke sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

**。。。**

"—Naruto."

Kedua pupil safir itu melebar mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Ia hampir saja mengira pendengarannya bermasalah setelah mendengar bagaimana nada suara keturunan Uchiha itu memanggilnya. Tidak. Naruto tidak salah mendengar jika barusan Sasuke baru saja **mendesahkan** namanya. Demi Gamabunta! Sasuke memang mendesahkan namanya dan harus ia akui, hal itu mengirimkan getar aneh pada tulang belakangnya.

"T—Teme...?"

Sang Jounin Konoha itu berusaha memanggil teman semasa kecilnya. Namun berkali-kali ia memanggil, Sasuke seolah-olah tidak mendengar. Pemuda berambut raven itu terlalu sibuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan—oh, tidak! Tidak! Jangan katakan jika sekarang Sasuke mulai menjilati lehernya! _Oh, fuck_!

Naruto tahu jika saat ini tubuhnya merasa tidak nyaman setelah menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi bukannya mendorong pemuda raven itu untuk menjauhinya, ia malah terpaku di tempat. Entah tidak ingin Sasuke menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukan atau terlalu tidak bisa menganalisa apa yang tengah terjadi, hanya Naruto sendiri yang tahu.

Bukankah seharusnya ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke? Lalu mengapa ia hanya diam saja ketika merasakan bagaimana lidah pemuda itu menjilati lehernya sebelum menggigit permukaan tubuhnya. Dan... dan mengapa bukannya meneriaki Sasuke, ia justru memejamkan matanya dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun? _Kami-sama_, ia pasti sudah gila. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin merasa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke arah Sasuke. Tubuhnya seakan-akan menempel erat pada tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat sepasang iris oniks itu tertuju padanya.

Tanpa ada yang mencoba mencegah, ia menyadari jika saat ini Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan menelengkan sedikit kepala ke samping sebelum akhirnya bibir pemuda berkulit pucat itu menempel pada bibirnya. Seolah-olah diguyur oleh air es di tengah musim dingin, Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar atas sentuhan lembut itu; membuatnya tidak bergerak ataupun mencoba menjauh apalagi dengan jemari tangan Sasuke yang menahan bagian belakang lehernya. Ia terdiam saat bibir Sasuke menyapu bibirnya, tanpa sadar mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuh pengguna Sharingan itu.

Bibir Sasuke terasa sangat lembut, adalah hal pertama yang mampu dipikirkannya. Tidak ada hal lain yang penting baginya selain mengamati bagaimana bibir merah itu mulai menari di atas permukaan bibirnya dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada perutnya. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari jika perlahan kedua kelopak matanya mulai terpejam dan kedua tangannya bergerak ke punggung Sasuke, memeluk tubuh kurus di hadapannya.

Persetan dengan semua logika, pikir Naruto yang perlahan mulai membalas sentuhan bibir Sasuke. Kedua matanya kini terpejam erat sembari menikmati setiap kecupan dan sentuhan yang semakin memanas. Logika bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat dipikirkannya sekarang jika dibandingkan dengan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya setiap kali mencoba membalas cumbuan Sasuke.

"... Naruto."

Sasuke, dengan napas memburu, membuka bibirnya; membuat Naruto segera melesatkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut pemuda itu. Lidah saling berpagut dan decak saliva terdengar di gang sempit itu diselingi dengan desah pelan entah dari dirinya atau Sasuke. Kedua tubuh itu saling menempel dan bergesekan satu sama lain; mencoba mencari friksi-friksi kenikmatan yang biasanya tabu untuk mereka lakukan. Naruto seolah-olah tidak peduli di mana mereka saat ini berada ketika ia mengerang atas gesekan yang terjadi di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan, tangan kanannya sudah menyusup di balik pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke sementara bibirnya menyerang leher pucat milik pemuda itu. Akalnya hilang setelah mendengar bagaimana Sasuke mendesah pelan sebelum mengerang di antara pagutan bibirnya di bibir pemuda itu saat mereka berdua mencapai titik tertinggi dari aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

Naruto menggeram dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sasuke sembari mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak kencang pasca gelombang kenikmatan yang melanda tubuh mereka serta deru napas memburu dari Sasuke pada telinganya.

Namun belum sempat pemuda pirang itu tenang dari apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke, ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang; membuatnya terhuyung dengan punggung yang menghantam dinding sebelum ia bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ringis pelan meluncur dari bibirnya setelah kepalanya terantuk pada dinding kayu. Dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala ke arah pelaku yang baru saja mendorongnya. Ia tertegun menatap sepasang pupil Sharingan menatap tajam dirinya. Di sana, tidak jauh darinya, Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan napas memburu dan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan. Sharingan aktif dan seolah-olah bersiap menyerangnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kaulakukan, Idiot?" Sasuke mendesis. Rahang Jounin Konoha itu mengeras. "Apa yang sudah kita lakukan?"

Topeng pasif dan datar yang biasanya terpasang di wajah pemuda Uchiha itu kini dengan cepat digantikan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan sangat terkejut. Naruto yang sudah mengenal bagaimana Sasuke sangat mudah melihatnya. Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah pucat itu. Namun belum sempat dirinya mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengontrol emosi. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, berjalan menjauhinya. Menghilang di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki Konoha yang sepertinya tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sini.

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang dengan cepat menjauhinya. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di gang sempit ini. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke dan dirinya lakukan tadi.

Hanya satu yang ia tahu. Ia tahu dan menyadari kalau tadi Sasuke baru saja **menciumnya**. Ya. Dan lebih membuatnya terkejut, ia bahkan membalas setiap ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Gambaran mengenai bagaimana bibir mereka saling berpagut, lidah yang saling bertaut serta tubuh yang saling bergesekan satu sama lain mencari friksi kenikmatan dengan deru napas memburu seolah-olah tidak bisa pudar dari ingatannya. Semuanya tergambar jelas di kepalanya.

Oh, _Kami-sama_, apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi? Naruto bertanya dalam hati. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan membuatnya terduduk di atas permukaan tanah yang kotor. Kepalanya tersembunyi di antara lipatan kakinya. Tidak memedulikan celana yang dikenakannya terasa lengket atas apa yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Naruto perlu berpikir. Ia perlu mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi.

Namun berkali-kali otaknya berusaha mencerna, pikirannya selalu kembali tertuju kepada sosok Sasuke. Bagaimana ekspresi wajah pemuda itu setiap kali tubuh bagian bawah mereka bergesekan mencari kenikmatan terlarang mampu membuat Naruto kehilangan konsentrasi. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas setiap kali mengingat hal itu.

Saat ini, Naruto benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya untuk sekadar mengenyahkan bayangan tersebut. Bukan karena tidak suka. _Hell_, Naruto mengakui kalau ia menyukai dan menikmati momen mereka barusan. Hanya saja... hanya saja hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Tidak seharusnya hal semacam itu terjadi. Tidak ketika ia tahu jika efek samping yang diderita Sasuke belum sembuh. Naruto menyadarinya setelah melihat bagaimana reaksi pengguna Sharingan itu jika berdekatan dengannya. Ia tahu jika efek samping itu belum sembuh tepat ketika Sasuke segera menutup hidung ketika berada di dekatnya. Dan ia—sebagai satu-satunya orang yang menjadi penyebab sikap aneh Sasuke—sudah memanfaatkan keadaannya.

Sasuke sedang tidak dalam keadaan sebagaimana pemuda itu seharusnya. Tsunade pernah mengatakan kepadanya mengapa hanya Sasuke yang menderita efek samping dari gulungan padahal dirinya berada dan bahkan menghirup asap kuning dari gulungan itu. Karena Sasuke adalah orang yang membentuk segel yang terdapat di gulungan tersebut, begitu kata Tsunade kepadanya. Naruto tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus senang atau kesal atas apa yang terjadi. Ia memang mengakui jika dirinya menikmati kebersamaannya dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. Tapi, apakah Sasuke mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya? Bagaimanapun juga, reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke adalah murni karena pengaruh jutsu entah-apa-itu yang ada di gulungan yang diambilnya dari kantor Hokage.

Dan Naruto benar-benar merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling brengsek. Bisa-bisanya ia membiarkan hal seperti tadi terjadi. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang seharusnya bisa berpikir logis! _For the God's sake!_ Tapi mengapa dirinya justru menikmati aktivitas mereka barusan?

Oh, Sasuke pasti membencinya karena hal ini. Ya. Ia yakin atas hal itu.

**。。。**

"—Apa kau serius dengan yang kaukatakan, Uchiha?" Sasuke berusaha tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun kepada sosok Tsunade. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat dan menatap dengan ekspresi datar pada Hokage Konoha itu. "Misi lain? Apa kau lupa jika kau baru saja menyelesaikan misi kelas A yang kuberikan? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau beristirahat satu atau dua hari lagi, huh?"

"Hn. Aku tidak keberatan, Hokage-sama. Aku hanya ingin ada misi yang bisa kukerjakan."

Sepasang oniks miliknya tidak berhentu menatap Tsunade. Wanita itu mendecakkan lidah sebelum menuangkan sake ke cawan di atas meja dan menegak minuman tersebut. Wanita berdada besar itu seperti tidak peduli akan mabuk di hadapan anak buahnya. Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa melihat kebiasaan Tsunade memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan misi lain untukmu, Uchiha," Tsunade berkata setelah menegak habis satu botol sake. "Aku tidak punya misi kelas A lain yang harus kaulakukan."

"Aku tidak peduli misi kelas berapapun," Sasuke berkeras. "Aku hanya ingin kau memberikanku misi keluar dari Konoha. Aku tidak peduli walau itu adalah misi kelas C sekalipun."

Sebuah cawan putih meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya. Cukup mudah bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke menghindari serangan mendadak seperti itu; menyebabkan cawan tersebut mengenai dinding di belakangnya sebelum pecah berkeping-keping. Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan pekik kaget dari Shizune yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade.

Senju Tsunade menggeram dari belakang meja Hokage dengan botol sake kosong di tangannya. "Jangan mencoba melawan dan bersikap seenaknya, Bocah!" seru wanita itu. Tsunade menggebrak permukaan meja dengan botol sake sebelum menghempaskan tubuh pada kursi kebesarannya. "Aku sudah mengatakan tidak ada misi untukmu dan kau seharusnya menerima keputusanku! Lagi pula, mengapa tiba-tiba kau sangat ingin melakukan misi di luar Konoha, hah?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Haruskah ia mengatakan jika dirinya ingin menghindari Naruto? Sasuke menduga jika Tsunade tidak akan menerima alasan semacam ini. Sial! Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Alasan apa yang harus diberikannya kepada wanita itu agar bisa meninggalkan Konoha selama beberapa waktu? Haruskah ia meminta cuti berlibur ke luar desa?

"—Ini karena efek samping yang ada tubuhmu, bukan?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis menatap pemimpin Konoha di hadapannya. "Naruto kemarin menemuiku dan mengatakan jika sepertinya efek samping yang ada pada tubuhmu belum hilang. Aku menduga itu adalah alasan mengapa kau sangat ingin misi ke luar desa. Kau ingin menghindari Naruto. Bukan begitu?"

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Tsunade memilih menganggukkan kepala. Dalam hati berharap si pirang idiot itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tentu saja itu berarti pengguna Sharingan tersebut belum melupakan kejadian di gang sempit kemarin. Sasuke tahu tidak ada gunanya ia mengelak mengenai alasan sebenarnya menginginkan misi ke luar desa. Ia terdiam melihat Tsunade bertukar pandang kepada Shizune.

"Ini aneh," Tsunade bergumam sembari menatap Shizune, memijat kening dengan tangan. "Bukankah seharusnya efek samping jutsu di gulungan itu tidak selama ini? Jika penelitianmu benar, bukankah Uchiha sudah sembuh sebelum dia kembali ke Konoha kemarin?"

Shizune mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan Tsunade. Wanita berambut pendek itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok Sasuke. "Mungkin aku melewatkan sesuatu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku baru sampai memeriksa segel luar gulungan itu. Aku akan mencoba memeriksanya sekali lagi. Mungkin ada petunjuk mengapa efek samping itu berlaku berbeda terhadapmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kata-kata Shizune. Ia membiarkan wanita itu berjalan melewatinya untuk keluar dari kantor Hokage. Terdengar Tsunade berdeham pelan sehingga membuatnya kembali memfokuskan perhatian terhadap wanita itu.

Tsunade kembali menegak sake, namun sekarang langsung dari botolnya. "Keputusanku untuk tidak memberimu misi lain tidak bisa diubah, Uchiha." Suara Tsunade terdengar enggan. "Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan tubuhmu hanya agar tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Walau sehebat apapun seorang Uchiha Sasuke di mata orang-orang, kau juga tetap manusia, Uchiha. Istirahatkan tubuhmu sembari menunggu hasil yang akan diberikan Shizune. Mungkin setelah itu aku akan mempertimbangkan memberikan misi untukmu."

Sasuke berniat membantah namun urung saat mendengar Tsunade memerintahkannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan berusaha menahan diri tidak meneriaki sang Hokage, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berjalan dengan kedua tangan terkepal tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari sekitarnya.

Ia benci keadaan yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Mengapa Tsunade tidak mau menuruti apa yang diinginkannya? Wanita itu tahu jika Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir seperti dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukannya membantu, wanita itu justru semakin mempersulitnya. Dan lagi, efek samping sialan yang ada ditubuhnya sungguh membuatnya frustrasi. Ia tidak bisa menebak kapan efek samping itu akan hilang. Apakah ia akan seperti ini selamanya? Tidak. Sasuke sangat tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu terjadi! Ia hanya bisa berharap jika Shizune akan segera menemukan penyembuhnya atau cara mengakhiri semua ini. Jangan katakan jika ia harus bersikap seperti remaja penuh hormon jika berada di dekat pirang idiot pecinta ramen itu.

Sial! Memikirkan Naruto membuatnya teringat dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sasuke menghela napas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi kayu di luar sebuah kedai minuman, menyadarkan kepala pada dinding kayu dan berusaha tidak mengacuhkan lirikan gadis-gadis Konoha tidak jauh darinya.

Jika ada yang akan disalahkannya atas kejadian kemarin, Sasuke akan menyalahkan Naruto. Semua kejadian aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah kesalahan pemuda pirang itu. Seharusnya Naruto bisa berpikir sedikit lebih logis dengan dirinya yang terkena efek samping itu. Tapi mengapa bukannya melarang, Naruto justru tidak melakukan pencegahan apapun? Si pirang idiot itu membiarkan dirinya—yang tidak sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dilakukan—melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mencerminkan dirinya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya perlahan memanas saat mengingat apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Naruto. Memang, pada awalnya ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Namun ketika ia mencoba mengingat—gambaran bagaimana bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto, kedua tangannya yang bisa merasakan otot pemuda itu walau terhalang lapisan pakaian, atau tangan besar dan kasar Naruto yang bergerilya di atas permukaan tubuhnya—semuanya itu berputar jelas di kepalanya.

Hell, ia bahkan tidak sanggup menghapus gambaran-gambaran yang mampu membuat tubuhnya lepas kendali itu dengan mudah. Sasuke bahkan ingat bagaimana dirinya menghabiskan lima belas menit lebih di bawah guyuran air dingin hanya untuk menghilangkan sensasi panas yang dirasakan di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

Sejak kapan... sejak kapan keberadaan Naruto sangat mempengaruhinya seperti ini?

Bukankah seharusnya ia tidak merasakan perasaan apapun terhadap si pirang? Selama belasan tahun mengenal pemuda itu, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto lebih dari idiot penyuka ramen dan warna oranye. Naruto adalah si bodoh yang selalu berusaha mengalahkannya dalam hal apapun—walau tentunya berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak si pirang.

Tentu saja Sasuke menolak keras bahwa hal itu perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Sasuke sangat tidak menginginkan ada yang berubah di antara dirinya dan Naruto. Namun apakah bisa terutama setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin? Apakah ia bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang seperti biasanya?

Ya. Sasuke berkeras jika tidak akan ada apapun yang berubah. Tidak ada yang boleh berubah karena ia tidak mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan si pirang selama ini. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula jika Shizune sudah menemukan apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Tapi mengapa... mengapa ada seseorang yang berbisik di dalam kepalanya dan mengatakan kalau hal itu bukanlah yang diinginkannya?

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**[a/n]: **oke, saya mengatakan fanfiksi ini terdiri dari 2 chapter. Saya bohong, orz. Setelah diketik, ternyata saya tidak puas dengan alur yang terlalu cepat, maka saya tambahkan 1 chapter lagi setelah perombakan yang saya buat ^^a. Hanya akan ada lime saja di sini karena sejak awal saya tidak berniat membuat lemon. Dan... ini **NaruSasuNaru**. Jadi, saya mencoba membuat mereka berada di posisi yang sama, oke? Terima kasih banyak atas review yang sudah diberikan. Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per satu =(

At least, wanna review? See you next time, Pals!

**11/06/2012**


	3. Part III, Starting Over?

**[a/n]:** Hits dan visitor yang sudah mencapai lebih dari 1k+ dan jumlah review yang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Well, poor me, orz. (insert**GloomyEmot**here) Chapter terakhir untuk fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih atas semua apresiasinya dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the storyline. Nothing else.

**Warnings:** suggestive language and theme, typo, Sho-Ai, OOC&IC, dan sebagainya.

* * *

**SCENT**

**Part III: Starting Over?**

**(c)** crimson-nightfall

* * *

"—Ah, Uchiha!"

Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya mendengar sapaan Tsunade begitu ia memasuki kantor Hokage. Namun setelah melihat adanya sosok Asuma dan Kurenai yang berdiri di dekat jendela, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat kedua shinobi itu di tempat ini.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke balas menyapa. Ia menganggukkan kepala kepada sosok Asuma, Kurenai dan Shizune sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya, berdiri di depan meja Hokage. Seragam Jounin melekat di tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide apapun mengapa tiba-tiba saja wanita berambut pirang kotor itu memanggilnya secara mendadak seperti ini. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda bicarakan denganku?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke mendapati sang Hokage Konoha menegak _sake_ sebelum berbicara. "Ah, ya. Aku memanggilmu ke sini sehubungan dengan kasus yang terjadi padamu," Tsunade berkata, menumpukan dagu pada tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Wanita itu mengerling ke arah Shizune. "Shizune telah menemukan apa yang salah dengan efek samping yang terjadi pada tubuhmu. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menunggu Naruto terlebih dahulu. Kau tenang saja, aku mendapat kabar kalau Naruto sedang memberikan laporan misi terakhir kepada Yamato. Kurasa sebentar lagi—"

Belum sempat Tsunade menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke mendengar suara gebrakan keras dan ringis kesakitan dari arah pintu di belakangnya. Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto di ambang pintu yang sedang memegangi kepala. Tentu saja ia dengan cepat mengetahui jika Sakura—yang saat itu berada di belakang si pirang—baru saja memukul Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali agar kau berhenti berbuat bodoh, Naruto!" gadis berambut merah jambu itu berteriak seperti tidak mengacuhkan tatapan dari orang-orang di kantor Hokage. Sasuke mendengar si pirang pecinta ramen itu meringis sambil menggerutu. "Gezz... kau benar-benar tidak pernah berubah, **Baka**!"

Sasuke berusaha tidak mengabaikan kedua teman yang pernah menjadi timnya. Hanya diam mengamati pertengkaran Sakura dan Naruto sebelum Tsunade menginterupsi kegiatan mereka dengan berteriak dan melemparkan botol _sake_ kosong tepat ke arah kepala Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyadari jika sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai saat mendengar protes yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Akan tetapi, seringai di wajahnya dengan cepat menghilang setelah menyadari pandangan sepasang iris safir itu tertuju padanya. Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian kepada sosok Tsunade; luput melihat reaksi yang diberikan Naruto atas apa yang dilakukannya. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa harus menemukan si pirang di sini. Ia sudah cukup senang selama seminggu terakhir dirinya tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu jika pemuda pirang itu tengah menjalankan misi ke Suna atas permintaan sang Kazekage; berharap jika Naruto baru akan kembali setelah efek samping yang dideritanya menghilang.

Tapi sebelum efek samping sialan itu hilang dari tubuhnya, ia sudah kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia bersikap seperti bukan dirinya sendiri dengan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, dengan segera meminta Tsunade memberikan misi ke luar desa hanya untuk menghindari si pirang.

Ia sungguh terdengar seperti _shinobi_ pengecut yang lari bersembunyi dari serangan musuh, _damn it_! Seorang Uchiha tidak sepantasnya bersikap seperti itu! Lagi pula bukankah apa yang terjadi adalah karena pengaruh efek samping dari jutsu? Ya! Sasuke dengan cepat menyetujui pemikiran itu. Apa yang terjadi bukanlah karena keinginannya. Bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya.

Tapi, mengapa jauh di dalam dirinya, ia mengaku menyukai apa yang terjadi tempo hari? Mengapa ia menyukai saat di mana dirinya menyentuh permukaan tubuh Naruto atau saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto? Saat mereka berciuman atau ketika tangannya menjelajahi tubuh Naruto.

_Fuck_! Sasuke tidak tahu dari mana pemikiran semacam itu muncul di kepalanya. Ingatlah! Naruto itu laki-laki! Bukankah seharusnya ia merasakan hal itu jika bersama dengan lawan jenisnya? Tapi tunggu... bukankah sebelum ini juga ia tidak merasakan apapun terhadap lawan jenis? Sasuke ingat ketika masih berstatus Chunnin dan Kiba membawa majalah dewasa yang didapat dari Jiraiya-sama, bukankah ia tidak merasakan apapun setelah melihat gambar-gambar wanita dewasa di majalah tersebut?

Ah, Sasuke benci mengakui jika dirinya mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya sendiri.

"—kun? Sasuke-kun?"

Sang pengguna Sharingan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kedua oniks miliknya segera beralih ke arah sosok Shizune yang memanggilnya; dalam diam mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan wanita itu. Sudut matanya bisa melihat Naruto berjalan memasuki kantor Hokage dengan diikuti oleh Sakura sembari melemparkan tatapan ingin tahu kepadanya. Ia mengernyit, berusaha menjauhkan diri mendapati pemuda pirang itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke berusaha tidak mengacuhkan tatapan yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

Terdengar Shizune berdeham pelan. "Aku ingin menyampaikan hasil yang kudapat mengenai efek samping yang kaualami, Sasuke-kun," kata Shizune sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada gulungan di atas meja Tsunade, membaca tulisan yang ada di sana. "Sedikit mengejutkan setelah aku melakukan sedikit percobaan pada beberapa orang. Umm... bisa kukatakan kalau asap kuning yang pernah kau ceritakan itu mengandung _**aphrodisiac**_. Akan aktif begitu seseorang mengaktifkan secara penuh segel yang ada di gulungan itu."

"A—aporo apa?"

Shizune menghela napas panjang. "_Aphrodisiac_, Naruto-kun," koreksi wanita berambut pendek itu sembari melayangkan pandangan skeptikalnya kepada si pirang. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ah, apa yang disebutkan Shizune bisa menjelaskan perilakunya belakangan ini. "_Aphrodisiac_ disebut juga dengan—erm, sejenis obat perangsang. Dosis _aphrodisiac_ di gulungan ini tergolong cukup tinggi; menyebabkan siapapun yang mengaktifkan segel akan dengan cepat terkena reaksinya. Aku sudah melakukan percobaan kepada Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei dan beberapa orang lainnya dan aku memastikan jika hasil yang kuperoleh memang akurat."

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan sikap Sasuke-kun kepada Naruto, Shizune-san," Sakura yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Sasuke melihat _medic-nin_ itu terlihat berpikir keras. "Kau mengatakan kalau efek samping yang dialami Sasuke-kun adalah karena pengaruh semacam obat perangsang dalam dosis tinggi. Tapi jika demikian, bukankah seharusnya Sasuke-kun bisa bersikap umm... seperti terangsang kepada siapapun? Bukan hanya terhadap Naruto seorang."

Sasuke, yang ketika itu mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Sakura, melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya kepada gadis itu. Tentu saja Sakura tidak terlihat terpengaruh atas apa yang dilakukannya. Baik Naruto dan gadis itu sudah kebal dengan tatapan yang ia berikan.

"Ah, ya, aku lupa menjelaskan hal itu," Shizune kembali berbicara dan berhasil membuat Sasuke melupakan keinginannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Sakura. "Reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke-kun terhadap Naruto-kun adalah karena keberadaan Naruto-kun di saat yang boleh dikatakan salah. Saat Sasuke-kun membentuk segel, Naruto-kun berada di sana, bukan? Aroma tubuh Naruto-kun bercampur dengan asap yang ditimbulkan oleh segel yang dibentuk Sasuke-kun; membuatnya segera bereaksi terhadap aroma tubuh Naruto-kun. Katakan padaku, Sasuke-kun, aroma apa yang kau cium jika berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke memberikan pandangan menyipit kepada Shizune. Namun ketika wanita itu terlihat ingin mendesaknya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku mencium bau matahari dan angin laut di musim panas," Sasuke berkata dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Segera memalingkan wajah saat Naruto melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya padanya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika angin bertiup dari arah jendela tidak jauh darinya.

"Ah! Dan aroma apa yang kau cium dari Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei?" Shizune bertanya kepada sosok Asuma Sarutobi yang berdiri sembari menghisap puntung rokok. Meringis pelan saat Kurenai menyikut perut pria itu. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar bahwa Asuma mencium aroma mawar dari sosok Kurenai. "Sekali lagi, apa yang dikatakan Asuma-sensei memperkuat deduksiku."

Dalam diam—dan tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun—Sasuke mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Shizune. Mendengarkan wanita itu menjelaskan jika reaksi yang didapatkan oleh orang-orang yang membentuk segel di gulungan itu berbeda-beda tergantung pada siapa yang bersama mereka ketika itu; entah jika mereka berada di ruangan yang sama dengan sesama ataukah lawan jenis. Reaksi serupa tidak akan didapatkan jika tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar pembentuk segel; aphrodisiac hanya akan bereaksi kepada aroma dari tubuh seseorang atau sesuatu (hewan misalnya). Dalam hati Sasuke merasa lega jika saat itu Narutolah yang ada bersamanya. Bukan orang lain apalagi seekor hewan.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia merasa lega? Apakah ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika orang lain yang berada di posisi si pirang? Tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain yang berada di posisi Naruto saat ini.

"I—ini terdengar... gila."

Ya. Sasuke membenarkan gumaman pelan dari Naruto. Semua yang yang terjadi memang terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal. Namun jika kembali mencerna penjelasan Shizune, ia tidak mempunyai ide lain selain membenarkan penjelasan wanita itu. Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya terhadap Naruto adalah pengaruh _aphrodisiac_. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan lain untuk menyangkal apa yang terjadi. Dan memangnya, apa yang diharapkannya?

"Ini memang terdengar gila, tapi di sisi baiknya, aku menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan efek samping yang ada pada tubuh Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mengeryit dan tanpa sadar mengerling ke arah si pirang. "Hal yang harus dilakukan Sasuke-kun hanyalah—"

"—**Bercinta** dengan Naruto."

**。。。**

Keheningan melanda kantor Hokage selama beberapa detik sebelum—

"EHHH?"

—suara teriakan Naruto menggema di tempat itu. Kedua matanya membelalak menatap sosok Asuma yang baru saja melontarkan tiga kata mengejutkan tersebut. Ia tidak salah mendengar, bukan? Bercinta dengan Sasuke? Oh, _kami-sama_~! Apa yang dialaminya sekarang pastilah sebuah mimpi buruk. Demi para penemu ramen! Ia tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin bercinta dengan Sasuke!

Tapi mengapa ia juga tidak merasa keberatan atas ide itu?

"Apa? Aku sama sekali tidak salah. Itulah yang kulakukan untuk menghilangkan efek samping dari gulungan yang Shizune berikan," Sarutobi Asuma berkata dengan nada enggan setelah melihat tatapan tidak percaya yang diberikan Naruto sebelum Kurenai memukul kepala Asuma dengan rona merah di wajah wanita itu. "Benar seperti itu 'kan, Shizune?"

"Umm... yeah. Semacam itu, kurasa. _Aphrodisiac_ dibuat untuk meningkatkan rangsangan dalam melakukan hubungan intim dengan pasangan mereka. Biasanya pengaruhnya akan berakhir jika orang yang mengkonsumsinya sudah mencapai kepuasan seksual. Entah itu dengan bercinta ataukah hal lain."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengalihkan pandangan dari Asuma ke arah Shizune sebelum terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Seperti biasanya, tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun di wajah pucat Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam namun ia bisa melihat sesekali Sasuke mengerling ke arahnya. Tidak ada satu pun dari dirinya atau Sasuke yang berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Asuma.

Katakan jika apa yang diucapkan pria itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong.

Ia tidak mungkin bercinta dengan Sasuke, bukan?

"A—apa mereka harus melakukan hal seperti itu?" Naruto mendengar Sakura berkata. Ia dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian kepada Sakura, menganggukkan kepala menanggapi apa yang ditanyakan gadis itu. "Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih aman selain harus... erm—melakukan hubungan semacam itu?"

Naruto sedikit mengernyit, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia membiarkan penjelasan Shizune yang diberikan kepada Sakura berlalu begitu saja. Saat ini, ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan sosok pemuda berambut raven yang sepertinya terlihat sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan tampak berpikir serius; membuat Naruto mengurungkan niat menegur Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke... Naruto sangat ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Apakah Sasuke tengah berpikir melakukan apa yang dikatakan Asuma? Bercinta dengannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja pemikiran itu seperti sebuah ide terbaik? Seolah-olah ia mengharapkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Tidak! Naruto dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke di gang sempit itu benar-benar sudah membuat kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Ia perlu mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal yang lain.

Oke, pikirkan sosok Gai-sensei yang sedang mengenakan bikini dan bergaya seperti model. Pikirkan Gai-sensei dengan bikini... pikirkan Gai-sensei yang sedang bertelanjang dada... pikirkan Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana pantai dan—

"GAH! _What the fuck?_" Suara teriakan Naruto kembali menggema. Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang muncul di benaknya. Ringis pelan meluncur dari bibirnya setelah merasakan seseorang memukul bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia mendesis, melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sakura yang tengah mengepalkan tangan. "Berhenti memukul kepalaku, Sakura-chan~!"

"Aku tidak akan menuruti perkataanmu sebelum kau berhenti membuat orang-orang terkejut dengan teriakanmu, Naruto!" bentak Sakura. "Dan apa maksud umpatanmu barusan? Kau tidak ingin menolong Sasuke-kun, huh? Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang terjadi padanya adalah kesalahanmu, kau tahu? Kau seharusnya membantu dan bukannya hanya—"

"—Aku tidak perlu bercinta dengan Naruto."

"Uh, apa yang baru saja kaukatakan, Sasuke-kun?"

Tanpa melihat pun, Naruto bisa menyadari jika saat ini pandangan orang-orang di kantor Hokage tengah tertuju kepada Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah menyadari kalau pemuda berkulit pucat itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Jangan katakan... jangan katakan jika efek samping yang dialami Sasuke tengah kambuh. Sasuke tidak berpikir untuk menyerangnya di saat Sakura ada di sini, bukan? Ia masih sangat menyayangi nyawanya dan tidak berpikir untuk menyerah kepada Dewa Kematian karena dipukul sampai mati oleh gadis itu.

"A—apa yang kaulakukan, Teme?" Suara Naruto nyaris berupa bisikan setelah menyadari jika sekarang Sasuke tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kedua matanya melebar melihat bagaimana pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendekatkan wajah dan menghirup napas panjang dengan kedua mata yang terpejam sebelum kembali menarik tubuh dan berjalan menjauh. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang oniks milik Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, melayangkan tatapan bingung yang tidak diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. Apa... apa yang sedang terjadi? Reaksi ini bukanlah reaksi yang dulu diperlihatkan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang Sasuke. "Efek sampingnya sudah tidak ada," kata Sasuke yang lebih ditujukan kepada Shizune. "Aku baru menyadarinya tadi setelah tidak merasakan apapun terhadap Naruto apalagi dengan dia yang berada di ruangan yang sama denganku dan mendengarkan penjelasan Shizune-san. Aku sudah memastikan hal itu tadi. Aku tidak kehilangan kendali setelah berada cukup dekat dengan Naruto, kurasa."

"Apa hal ini bisa terjadi, Shizune? Kau mengatakan padaku kalau orang yang terkena efek samping harus melakukan hubungan intim untuk menghilangkan kadar aphrodosiac di dalam tubuh, bukan?" Tsunade angkat bicara dan mendapati Shizune mengangguk singkat. Naruto sedikit tergidik menyadari pandangan menyipit yang diberikan wanita itu kepadanya. "Oi, Bocah! Katakan padaku apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu dan Uchiha? Jangan katakan jika kalian sudah—"

"—Kami tidak melakukan hal seperti yang kaupikirkan, Baachan!" Naruto berseru sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, memalingkan wajah ke arah lain setelah merasakan panas mulai merambat di wajahnya. Ia kembali teringat apa yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Sasuke. Bukankah tadi Sasuke mengatakan jika efek samping itu hilang? Apakah karena mereka melakukan _dry humping_ di gang sempit itu? Ia ingat jika Shizune mengatakan aphrodisiac akan hilang jika seseorang mencapai kepuasan seksualnya, bukan? Oh, tidak. Naruto sangat berharap jika wajahnya sekarang tidak semerah buat tomat.

_Hell_, ia hanya bisa berharap tidak ada siapapun yang tahu apa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia juga tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa memang terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan Sasuke tempo hari. Tidak jika ada banyak orang di tempat ini. Terdengar Naruto menggerutu mendengar Tsunade menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Naruto meneguk ludah dengan paksa mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Tsunade. Seringai mencurigakan tersungging di wajah wanita berdada besar itu. Ia juga berusaha tidak mengacuhkan pandangan penyipit dari Sakura. _Damn..._ ia seperti tengah berada di dalam mulut binatang buas yang sewaktu-waktu akan mengoyak tubuhnya sampai tidak tersisa. "Tapi aku tidak akan mendesaknya. Itu urusan kalian. Yang terpenting adalah efek samping itu sudah tidak ada dan masalah ini sudah terselesaikan. Aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi dengan kalian. Silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini dan biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang."

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto dengan cepat berlari ke luar dari kantor Hokage dan tidak mendengarkan teriakan Sakura yang memanggilnya; menyusul Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tahu jika sekali lagi Sasuke berusaha menghindarinya dan dirinya tidak suka dengan kondisi seperti ini. Naruto ingin semuanya kembali seperti sebelum kejadian yang terjadi di apartemennya.

Tapi apakah bisa setelah semua yang terjadi?

Naruto berkeras jika setelah ini tidak ada yang akan berubah. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar membuat semuanya seperti dulu. Ia merindukan saat-saat di mana dirinya dan Sasuke berlatih tanding dan menjalani misi bersama atau makan ramen di Ichiraku bersama pemuda itu.

Ah, ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya menghabiskan waktu hanya bersama Sasuke. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merindukan hal itu. merindukan semuanya... merindukan keberadaan Sasuke di dekatnya.

Sejak kapan keberadaan pemuda pecinta tomat itu bisa menimbulkan sikap seperti ini pada dirinya?

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak. Napasnya memburu karena mengejar Sasuke sebelum menemukan pemuda itu di depan sebuah toko makanan tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Namun bukannya mendekati Sasuke, Naruto hanya diam terpaku di tempat melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah berbicara dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu; menyodorkan sebuah kotak dan berbicara mengenai sesuatu hal kepada Sasuke.

Rona merah dan ekspresi malu terlukis jelas di wajah gadis itu. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya serta perasaan tidak suka terhadap gadis berambut panjang tersebut. Mengapa ia ingin menjauhkan gadis itu dari Sasuke?

Dan sebelum ia sempat memperoleh jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Ia sempat mendengar percakapan yang diucapkan gadis itu mengenai undangan _hanabi_ di akhir pekan ini. Naruto sangat mengenal Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak akan bersedia datang ke acara di mana banyak orang berada di tempat itu. Ah, Naruto sungguh berharap Sasuke akan menolak undangan tersebut dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ia ingin melihat gadis berambut panjang itu menjauh sambil menahan tangis.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan ia bersikap seperti itu? Naruto membelalakkan matanya, kembali terdiam tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Ia bisa melihat baik gadis berambut panjang itu dan Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya. Kedua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh? Atau tetap berjalan dan tidak mengacuhkan apa yang terjadi? Kedua pilihan itu sepertinya bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Umm... kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Uchiha-san. Kau bisa langsung datang ke acara hanabi nanti. S—sampai jumpa dan terima kasih atas waktunya."

Gadis berambut panjang itu pun berlari menjauh dengan semburat merah tetap melekat di wajah gadis itu. Dengan ragu, Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit kecewa menyadari jika Sasuke tidak memedulikannya dan lebih memilih kembali berjalan menjauhi; memasuki kawasan kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto sungguh merasa jika dirinya terlihat menyedihkan.

Apa yang diharapkannya? Pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Berharap jika Sasuke akan kembali bersikap seperti biasa dan menganggap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka? Kalaupun Sasuke bersikap demikian, apa dirinya bisa melakukan hal yang sama? Apa ia bisa melihat Sasuke seperti orang yang dikenalnya sebelum ini?

Tidak, suara di dalam kepalanya berteriak dengan keras dan kali ini, Naruto tidak memberikan penyangkalan apapun. Ia membenarkan suara di dalam kepalanya. Hanya saja, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

**。。。**

Suara pintu tertutup menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di tempat itu. Kedua oniks miliknya menatap pintu kayu di hadapannya sebelum menghela napas panjang. Selama beberapa saat, hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap pintu di hadapannya. Mendecakkan lidah, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan memasuki rumah miliknya. Terpaku sejenak pada bungkusan kotak yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis-gadis di Konoha tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatinya? Apa sekotak makan siang bisa membuat Sasuke membalas perasaan mereka? Hah! Jangan harap!

Dan jangan harap ia mau menghadiri hanabi dengan kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak suka dengan keramaian dan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam rumahnya; menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat sebelum mengerjakan misi yang diberikan Hokage.

Kembali, pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendecak. Diletakkannya kotak makan siang itu di atas meja sebelum berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dengan air dingin. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Iris matanya seolah-olah bertambah gelap setelah menyadari bagaimana pantulannya di cermin.

Ia terlihat sangat... menyedihkan.

"_Damn that idiot_," Sasuke menggerutu. Dengan kasar meraih handuk yang tergantung di dekat wastafel dan menghapus sisa tetesan air di wajahnya. Ingatan mengenai bagaimana rasa bibir Naruto muncul begitu saja saat ia melihat bibirnya sendiri. Walau efek samping itu sudah hilang, tetap saja ingatan mengenai bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi atas sentuhan Naruto sama sekali belum memudar; sama dengan bekas ciuman yang tertinggal di leher pucatnya.

Sasuke tidak keberatan efek samping di tubuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Setidaknya dengan demikian ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang akan menyerang si pirang setiap kali mereka bertemu. Akan tetapi, mengapa ada perasaan di dalam dirinya yang tidak menyukai pemikiran itu? Mengapa pemikiran bahwa ia tidak keberatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti tempo hari muncul di benaknya?

Mengapa perasaan semacam itu ada?

Mengapa ia berharap jika efek samping itu tetap ada sehingga mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap si pirang? Demi pendiri Konoha! Katakan jika ia sudah gila dengan memikirkan hal semacam itu terhadap Naruto.

Tubuh sang pengguna Sharingan itu tersentak mendengar ketukan keras dari pintu rumahnya. Dengan enggan, ia berjalan mendekati asal suara. Tidak tahu siapa yang berniat mengganggu waktunya. Akan tetapi, saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, Sasuke berusaha dengan cepat menutup pintu kayu itu. Ia tidak sedang ingin bertemu dengan si pirang. Tidak di saat dirinya sendiri merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menghindariku lagi, Teme!"

Sasuke memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Apa lagi yang kauinginkan, huh? Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku sedang tidak mempunyai waktu untuk—"

"—Aku tahu kalau kau tidak sedang melakukan apapun," potong Naruto yang kini mendorong pintu rumahnya. Menyerah karena tidak ingin merusak properti miliknya, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menang. Kedua oniksnya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk mengatakan maksud kunjungan ke rumahnya. "Bisakah kau tidak memberikan tatapan dingin seperti itu kepadaku, huh? Kau seolah-olah berniat untuk mengulitiku hidup-hidup, Teme."

"Aku akan melakukan hal itu jika kau tidak segera mengatakan tujuanmu ingin menemuiku."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto mendesis pelan sembari menyandarkan tubuh pada pintu yang tertutup. Ia bisa melihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatakan hal itu dengan tepat. Cukup lama Naruto memilih untuk diam sebelum si pirang idiot itu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku ingin membicarakan apa yang terjadi di antara kita." Nada suara Naruto terdengar sedikit ragu. Berkali-kali memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke terdiam di tempat dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Ya. Ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya.

"Kurasa tidak akan ada yang berubah, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke mengabaikan sensasi aneh pada dadanya yang berdenyut tidak nyaman. "Apa yang terjadi bukan karena aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang seperti itu, kau tahu? Semuanya karena efek samping yang ada pada tubuhku. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan jika aku akan menyerangmu seperti tempo hari. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang akan berubah hanya karena kesalahan yang kuperbuat."

Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan kilat aneh pada mata Naruto. "Kau menganggap hal itu hanya sebuah kesalahan, huh?"

"Hn. Apalagi yang kauharapkan? Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita."

Benarkah? Apa mereka memang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain itu? Sasuke menolak untuk mencari pilihan yang lain. Lagi pula, apakah mereka masih punya pilihan yang bisa dilakukan? Sasuke tahu jika dirinya tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin menganggap bahwa apa yang terjadi bisa ia lupakan dengan mudah. Tapi apakah Naruto juga mempunyai pikiran serupa?

Sasuke sungguh berharap jika pemuda itu mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Ia berharap jika Naruto menginginkan ada sesuatu yang lain di antara hubungan mereka karena Sasuke sadar, sangat sulit baginya untuk bersikap seperti biasa setelah apa yang terjadi. Sekarang saja ia sudah sering menghindari si pirang. Apakah nanti ia bisa menjamin dirinya tidak akan bersikap seperti itu? _Damn..._ sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersikap seperti remaja yang tengah terlibat dengan cinta pertamanya?

Hah! Mengapa sekarang ini ia terdengar seperti sedang menyukai seseorang?

_Oh, please_... seorang Uchiha sepertinya tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti itu.

Sasuke, yang sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari jika sekarang Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua matanya melebar setelah menyadari Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi berarti di wajahnya, hanya diam ketika tangan kecokelatan Naruto terulur ke arah wajahnya. Sorot mata safir itu terlihat serius.

"Katakan jika aku sudah gila dengan berpikir jika aku menginginkanmu," Naruto berbisik pelan tepat di depan wajahnya. "Yeah. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke! Haha... katakan jika aku sudah gila dengan mempunyai pemikiran seperti ini, Teme!"

"Apa maksud dari kata-katamu, Idiot?"

Naruto kembali mendesis. "Aku tidak tahu, oke?" bentak pemuda itu. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja berpikir kalau aku menginginkanmu! Aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri, kau tahu? Berharap agar kau hanya melihatku dan bukan orang lain. _Fuck!_ Aku hanya tahu jika—"

"Kau... kau menyukaiku."

Sasuke tersentak atas kata-katanya sendiri dan merasakan tangan besar pemuda itu mengusap sisi kanan wajahnya. Ia tidak berkedip menatap sepasang iris safir milik Naruto; berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam dalam pesona mata itu. Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya mengagumi apa yang ada di depannya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto? Atau sejak pertama kali ia menyadari keberadaan si pirang dalam hidupnya? Ah, mungkin sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu jika aku menginginkanmu lebih dari sekadar teman. Katakan padaku jika kau juga menginginkanku, Sasuke," Naruto kembali berkata dengan nada frustrasi sembari menarik tangan menjauhi wajahnya. Sasuke terdiam dan menolak menahan tangan Naruto untuk tetap menyentuh wajahnya. Salahkah jika ia berpikir untuk membiarkan tangan itu menyentuhnya?

Dan apakah ia menginginkan Naruto? Menginginkan tubuh pemuda itu ataukah perasaan Naruto terhadapnya? Tidak. Sasuke tidak menginginkan salah satu dari dua pilihan itu. Ia menginginkan keduanya. Sasuke menginginkan tubuh dan perasaan Naruto untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Dan ia tidak menginginkan perhatian Naruto tertuju kepada orang lain.

"Yeah. Aku juga menginginkanmu, Usuratonkachi," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Cengiran lebar perlahan terukir di wajah dengan tiga pasang garis halus di hadapannya. "Lalu bisakah sekarang kau berhenti berpikir mengenai hal yang rumit dan mulai menciumku, huh?"

Sasuke tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk berpikir. Dengan senang hati ia mengabulkan permintaan si pirang; kembali mengklaim bibir Naruto dan membiarkan si pirang meraup semua persediaan oksigen di sekitar dan menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**17/06/2012**


End file.
